Goku the Face Stuffer
by cherokee300
Summary: The Saiyuki household has run out of food. Hakkai has gone to Wal-Mart. Can Goku wait an hour for breakfast?


Goku always ate stuff, it was his passion… he would eat and eat and eat. Hot dogs, ramen, cake, fruit, beef, chicken, turkey, cookies, cake, tuna, lettuce, bananas, hamburgers, cake, French fries, eggs, bacon, cake, raisins, pizza, pasta, olives, pot pie, brownies, cake, corn dogs, cereal with a leprechaun on the cover, cake, croissants, biscuits, ice cream, meat buns, potato, fried chicken, and cake. His legend was soon spread from Japan to the rest of the world. He was known as: Goku the Face Stuffer.

One bright warm sunshine filled day, destruction struck. The Saiyuki household ran out of food.

"Hakkai is going to Wal-Mart to get groceries." Sanzo said to him.

"He'll be back in about an hour, Monkey." Sanzo said to him. Little did they know he had skipped his midnight snack, which meant he had gone eleven hours starving. It was unknown to all of them, that when Goku hit twelve hours, his stomach will take over, eating anything he could see. He tried playing his copy of Halo Reach. He could only stay focused for three minutes. He tried push-ups; it kept him busy for two minutes.

"Hakkai has been gone forever!" He told Sanzo, who was at the kitchen table.

Sanzo lowered his newspaper to look at Goku. "He's been gone for five minutes you stupid Monkey." Goku tried to take a nap; he laid there for five minutes. He couldn't sit still; he started running in circles in their small living room. A door opened in the house.

"Hakkai?" Yelled Goku looking towards the front hallway. A woman with messed up hair and wrinkled clothes stepped out of Gojyo's room.

"You come back anytime…" Gojyo said from his bed. Goku ran into Gojyo's room.

"Please tell me you have a snack stashed away in here!" Goku pleaded.

Gojyo was under the blanket. "Isn't it too early for you to bother me?"

"Come on, please?"

"I don't have anything…"

The time was now 8:25, Hakkai left at 8:00. Gojyo turned on the news, Sanzo was still reading the paper. Goku was rocking himself on the couch. He was at the point where he thought he was going to go insane. There was a knock at the door.

"Hakkai?" Goku screamed as he began sprinting to the door. Goku tore open the door. It was a delivery boy.

"I have a package for a mister, Sanzo. Is he present right now?" Sanzo came to the door. "Okay sir; just sign here, here, and here." After all the ink was placed, Sanzo took the box and closed the door.

"What is it, Sanzo? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it? Huh, what is it? Huh? Come on? Huh? What is it?" After about ten minutes, Sanzo opened it.

"It's a muzzle…" Sanzo shoved the Muzzle unto Goku.

"Hey, it suits him." Said Gojyo.

"Shut up!" Said Goku in a muffled voice. After ten minutes of cussing out Gojyo, Goku finally sat down and watched the news. He watched the news for five minutes. The time was 8:50. A Denny's commercial came on, Goku's stomach started to growl again. It got louder, and louder, and louder…

"Jesus Monkey… shut your stomach off…" Gojyo said. Goku's eyes had turned red.

"Goku isn't here anymore…"

After wreckage and destruction to terribly awesome to describe that just happened to last exactly ten minutes the front door opened slowly. Hakkai stood there with groceries.

"Well well… what happened here?" Said Hakkai with the same smile on his face. Goku's head peered out from from behind the ruined T.V.

"Hakkai!" Goku ran towards him and gave him a loving hug.

The End.

**Epilogue: **

"Hakkai, you just had to take an hour." Gojyo said still buried under pounds of rocks.

"Sorry. I couldn't decide on dish detergent…" Hakkai looked at his finger with a small string around it. "Oh no! I forgot the Oatmeal!"


End file.
